Sobre La Nieve, Bajo Las Estrellas
by DinkyLinkyGirl
Summary: "La buscó por todas partes y justo antes de rendirse la encontró, tan hermosa como siempre, mirando las estrellas..."


_**¡Hola!**_

_**Aquí tiene un One-Shot navideño, espero les guste.**_

_**Declaimer: Los personajes, frases, etc. de Phineas y Ferb no me pertenecen ellos le pertenecen a sus creadores Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Sobre La Nieve, Bajo Las Estrellas

_**By: DinkyLinkyGirl**_

* * *

La nieve caía suavemente en el área limítrofe, se acercaba la navidad y todos los habitantes se preparaban para recibirla. Las casa comercios y edificios, ya se mostraban decorados para la ocasión; las familias comenzaban a reunirse, las panaderías comenzaron a hornear diversos tipos de pan de frutas y en los centros comerciales se apreciaban largas filas de niños esperando su turno para pedirle a un viejo vestido de rojo, al cual todos llamaban "Santa", diversos juguetes que esperaban recibir después de la Noche Buena.

Al parecer toda la ciudad se había contagiado del espíritu navideño. Por las calles decoradas de rojo, verde y dorado caminaban dos chicos, ambos con grandes sonrisas en el rostro. Estos chicos eran muy conocidos por todos debido a sus locas creaciones, la mayoría construidas en su patio trasero; así es, estos niños no eran nada más ni nada menos que Phineas y Ferb los cuales se dirigían a casa después de jugar un rato en la nieve con sus amigos.

Los hermanos se detuvieron frente a una casa amarilla decorada con luces de varios colores, aunque no de manera ostentosa, con una corona colgada de un ganchillo en la puerta; caminaron hasta la entrada y llamaron a la puerta, una joven les abrió dejándolos pasar.

—Phineas, Ferb mamá fue al centro comercial a hacer compras navideñas de último momento, así que yo estoy a cargo— les decía la muchacha cuando ellos ya habían entrado— Y como yo estoy a cargo les ordeno que no hagan ninguna locura

—Está bien Candace— dijo Phineas mientras él y su hermano se dirigían a la habitación que ambos compartían.

Cuando sus hermanos ya se habían retirado Candace suspiró y continuó con los preparativos de la cena de navidad, a la cuál asistirían familiares y amigos cercanos.

El resto del día pasó rápidamente, pronto llegó casi la hora de la celebración de navidad; Phineas se encontraba sentado en la orilla de su cama, vestía un smoking negro con un moñito rojo, a juzgar por la expresión en su cara se encontraba muy concentrado, tal vez pensando en algo o alguien, con la vista apuntando al horizonte... se hubiera quedado por mucho tiempo más de esta manera si no fuera porque su madre, lo estuviera llamando en ese momento:

—Phineas, necesito que vengas los invitados están por llegar

El chico no tuvo más opción que levantarse de su cama e ir con su familia. Como aún ningún invitado había llegado Phineas decidió sentarse en la sala, ya ahí se quedo observando algo que lo hizo sentirse completamente feliz: en la pared había una foto de él, Ferb y todos sus amigos, pero sus ojos sólo se dirigían a la parte de la imagen dónde se encontraba una niña de cabello negro con un vestido y moño rosas; al verla aunque fuera en una imagen… una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

Ferb el cuál pasaba por ahí en ese momento, se dio cuenta de la sonrisa y la mirada de enamorado de su hermanastro, no pudo evitar sonreír con satisfacción ya que él sabía perfectamente lo que sentía su hermano por su mejor amiga.

Pronto comenzaron a llamar a la puerta… los invitados comenzaron a llegar pero… la persona por la que Phineas tanto esperaba aún no hacía acto de presencia. Se podría decir que estaba un tanto decepcionado; cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencido y de convencerse de que ella no vendría, llamaron de nuevo a la puerta.

—Disculpen que lleguemos un poco tarde

—No hay problema Vivian pasen— dijo la señora Flynn que abrió la puerta.

Y allí estaba ella… la chica que había conseguido quitarle el sueño, que para Phineas era todo su mundo y que había ignorado tantas veces por sus proyectos de verano… allí estaba Isabella García-Shapiro vistiendo un hermoso vestido con un abrigo blanco, para él, ella era lo más hermoso del universo.

La cena había transcurrido normalmente, ahora todos se encontraban esperando la llegada de la navidad mientras charlaban amenamente. Phineas notó que Isabella no encontraba en la sala dónde todos disfrutaban de la compañía de los demás, así que decidió buscarla.

La buscó por todas partes y justo antes de rendirse la encontró, tan hermosa como siempre, se encontraba en el patio recargada en el árbol mirando las estrellas de aquella noche particularmente despejada… lentamente se acercó a ella, con cada paso sentía como sus latidos se incrementaban, pronto se encontró frente a la chica.

—Isabella— la llamó haciendo que la niña bajara la vista y lo viera directo a los ojos.

Los dos se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos, de repente sopló una corriente de aire frío que hizo temblar a Isabella, Phineas notó eso y se acercó más a su amiga, no mucho sólo lo suficiente para poder tocar su hombro sin tener que estirar su brazo. Al momento en el que Phineas la tomó delicadamente del hombro, una descarga eléctrica agradable los recorrió a ambos y apareció algo de rubor en las mejillas de Isabella, definitivamente no era como tocar a otra persona.

—Isabella, hace mucho frío es mejor que entremos— dijo Phineas con un tono de voz que ella nunca había escuchado de él, era como… una combinación de preocupación, alegría, nerviosismo y… dulzura, sí sobretodo dulzura.

—Yo quisiera quedarme un rato más… después de todo ¿cada cuánto puedes ver tan claramente la luna y las estrellas en invierno?

—Tienes razón, ¿te molesta si te acompaño?

—Pero claro que no— Isabella se sorprendió al no tartamudear esa última frase, cada vez se ponía más nerviosa.

Después Phineas se paró junto a Isabella, luego silencio… silencio… y más silencio. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper el silencio, la quietud que los rodeaba. Al cabo de un rato Isabella no pudo seguir sin decir nada y habló:

—Son hermosas, ¿no lo crees?

— ¿Qué cosas?—Phineas estaba tan pensativo que casi no presto atención a la pregunta de su amiga

—Las estrellas

—Oh… claro, son muy hermosas, pero ¿sabes qué cosa es más hermosa que las estrellas?— le preguntó Phineas mirándola tiernamente.

—No, ¿qué cosa?

—Tú

Al escuchar eso Isabella sintió que el calor en sus mejillas aumentaba, que su corazón latía a mil por hora y que en cualquier momento se caería, afortunadamente eso último no sucedió.

—Phineas… ¿estás hablando en serio?

—Dime, ¿cómo podría mentir con algo como esto?

Después de decir eso último Phineas se acercó aún más a Isabella, quedando los dos frente a frente… ambos se miraban tiernamente… de manera lente, los dos fueron acercándose cada vez más al punto de poder sentir la respiración del otro y luego lo tan esperado sucedió… sus labios se juntaron tímidamente en un corto y delicado beso, un simple roce de labios… lleno de sentimientos.

Los dos se quedaron parados frente a frente pensando en lo que acababan de hacer, lo siguiente fue que ambos oyeron a varias personas gritar _"Feliz Navidad" _clara muestra de que ya no era Noche Buena, era un nuevo día, el comienzo de algo nuevo.

—Feliz navidad, Phineas

—Feliz navidad, Isabella… te amo

—Y yo a ti

Después se abrazaron deseando que ese momento nunca terminara; los dos enamorados sobre la nieve, bajo las estrellas.

_**

* * *

**_

N.A. ¿Merezco un review? Sólo ustedes tienen la respuesta.

_****_

****

**_×_****_a_****_h_****_a_****_©L_****_a_****_mR_****_a_****_ê_****_r_****_e_****_ac_****_e_****_©L_****_o_****_n_****_e_****_×_**


End file.
